But, I Love Her
by NaYool
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo berkali-kali menolaknya. Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo adalah seorang lesbian dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membenarkan pendapatnya. Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk mendekati Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Jonginpun mau dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo./GS


But, I Love Her

Summary:

Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo berkali-kali menolaknya. Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo adalah seorang lesbian dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membenarkan pendapatnya. Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk mendekati Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Jonginpun mau dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

And other

.

Happy Reading

.

GS dan Typo berkeliaran. DLDR

.

.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, Park Chanyeol! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" maki seorang gadis berkacamata pada seorang namja jangkung didepannya.

Namja jangkung itu – Park Chanyeol- tetap menatap gadis berkacamata yang sudah dua bulan mengisi hatinya itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku mohon, Do Kyungsoo. Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton dibioskop. Kau menyukai film horror kan? Meski aku tak suka film horror karena takut pada hantu tapi aku rela menonton film itu denganmu. Jangankan menonton film horror, menonton kucing beranak bersamamupun aku mau." Rayu Chanyeol pada gadis pujaan hatinya –Kyungsoo-.

Kyungsoo menatap datar pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan dua mata bulatnya yang terbingkai kacamata. Imut dan cantik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. "Kau tau? Kau sangat payah dalam hal merayu."

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak habis fikir kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan namja idiot sepertimu."

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol hanya cengengesan.

"Meski kau tersenyum sampai gigimu rontok jawabanku tetap sama. Ti-dak."

Chanyeol berhenti cengengesan lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dagu sambil membungkuk sedikit pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku mohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Aku sibuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai kau tidak sibuk."

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya, benar-benar pusing karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Dengar, Chanyeol, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku. Lebih baik kau ajak saja gadis lainnya. Kau sangat popular disekolah, kau bisa memilih gadis manapun yang kau mau."

"Tapi…"

"Permisi." Potong Kyungsoo cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian ditaman belakang sekolah itu.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan hati yang teramat perih. Sudah dua belas kali gadis itu menolak ajakan kencannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang kurang dariku sampai Kyungsoo tak mau menerimaku? Aku tampan dan kaya. Banyak gadis yang mengejarku disekolah ini tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak tertarik padaku sama sekali?" gumam Chanyeol sedih.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lalu duduk pada akar pohon besar yang keluar dari tanah. Chanyeol sedikit bergidik saat angin berhembus sangat lembut disekitar tengkuknya membuat Chanyeol teringat kisah mistis pada pohon besar yang akarnya tengah didudukinya.

"Oi hyung."

"HUAAAA!" Teriak Chanyeol kencang.

Yang menyapa Chanyeol terkejut bukan main sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol mendongak lalu mengelus dadanya yang berdebar cepat.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa mengagetkanku?" omel Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yang diomeli juga sama, mengelus dadanya karena tiba-tiba heart attack karena teriakan Chanyeol yang dahsyat itu.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Aku memanggilmu dan reaksimu benar-benar berlebihan." Balas namja berkulit tan itu dengan sabar/?

Chanyeol menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sepertinya Karena memikirkan tentang kisah mistis pohon besar itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit menjadi paranoid.

"Maafkan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongin-ah?"

Namja berkulit tan –Jongin- hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu duduk bersila disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Mau apa mencariku? Kita satu kelas meski kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku karena otakmu yang tak terlalu jenius itu. Aku saja bosan melihatmu setiap hari bahkan kenyataan kita tinggal satu atap membuatku benar-benar bosan meski hanya melihat hidungmu." Omel Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Jongin menatap aneh pada Chanyeol meski mulut cerewet Chanyeol sudah merupakan makanan sehari-hari baginya.

:Aku dapat surat cinta lagi." Keluh Jongin lelah.

"Hah? Surat cinta lagi? Sama seperti sebelumnya?" seru Chanyeol tertarik.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Aku jadi penasaran sekarang siapa pengirim surat itu. Kalau memang menyukaiku kenapa tak menampakkan diri saja? Aneh."

"Balas saja suratnya. Dan ajak dia ketemuan."

"Kau lupa ya? Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Dia memberiku surat lagi tapi tak membahas tentang pertemuan. Sepertinya dia niat sekali menjadi penggemar rahasiaku."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Mungkin."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. "Tadi aku melihatmu dengan Do Kyungsoo. Kau mau berbuat mesum dengannya disini?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak terima. "Jaga bicaramu, Jung Jongin."

"Kim Jongin." Ralat Jongin cepat.

"Terserah. Aku tak melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan barusan, bodoh."

Jongin menyeringai mesum. "Oya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengajaknya berkencan."

"Kau memiliki kemajuan sekarang daripada sebelumnya, mengajak kencan didepan toilet. Hahaha."

Chanyeol meninju pelan bahu Jongin. "Jaga mulutmu."

Jongin menghentikan tawanya. "Lalu? Dia mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Dia tidak mau."

Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya heran apa yang kau suka dari Kyungsoo. Dia bukan siswi popular dan juga tidak terlalu cantik. Memakai seragam kebesaran, roknya terlalu panjang, matanya aneh dan tak bisa tersenyum."

"Dia sangat cantik dan imut."

Jongin menatap aneh Chanyeol. "Cantik dan imut katamu? Dilihat darimana hyung? Astaga."

"Kalau kau mengamatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh kau akan setuju denganku."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa.

"Gadis yang cantik dan seksi dimataku hanya Jung Soojung. Dia baru sempurna."

"Ya dia memang cantik. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih indah."

Jongin berlagak mau muntah.

"Yang benar saja."

"Aku serius."

"Matamu rabun."

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo dengan hati bukan dengan mata."

"Jangan sok puitis."

"Aku tidak puitis, Kim."

"Kau kebanyakan menonton drama."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Iya, kau seperti itu."

"Hentikan."

"Apanya yang hentikan?"

"Perdebatan ini?"

"Apa kau mau mengaku bahwa Soojung lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo?"

"YA!"

"HAHAHAHA"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah tampan Jongin saat ini juga.

"Seharusnya kau menghiburku." Tak terima Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Maaf maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol mendengus, kesal. "Candaanmu tidak lucu."

Jongin berdehem dua kali setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah pendapat tentang Kyungsoo."

"Hm?"

"AKu cukup yakin kalau Kyungsoo itu lesbian."

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam, benar-benar tak terima dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Lesbian apa maksudmu hah? Mulutmu mau kusobek?"

"Slow down, Park. Aku memiliki banyak bukti. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Meski tak terima dengan pendapat Jongin tapi Chanyeol tetap diam dan menatap Jongin. Dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan –Sekali lagi kau bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo-ku, juniormu akan habis olehku- sungguh sangat ambigu tuan Park.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo berinteraksi dengan namja disekolah. Bahkan terkesan dingin dan tak peduli."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Bahkan dia tampak biasa saja saat siswa popular sepertimu mendekatinya bahkan terang-terangan mengejar cintanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi bahkan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu dia selalu menyendiri, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan daripada berinteraksi dengan siswa lainnya. Benar-benar tertutup."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Dia selalu menatap tajam dan tak segan memukul siswa yang berani menggodanya."

"Kau benar. Tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan patokan seseorang itu lesbi kan?"

"Hyung aku memiliki beberapa teman yang sedikit melenceng. Dan kriteria lesbian itu sangat jelas sekali. Dan satu alasan ini yang membuatku yakin kalau Kyungsoo lesbian."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku kekantin bersama Minah, aku melihat Kyungsoo menatap Minah tajam. Tapi saat Minah balik menatapnya dan tersenyum manis padanya, Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum malu. Dan saat Minah mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berblushing ria."

"Berblushing?"

"Wajahnya memerah maksudku."

Chanyeol melongo. "Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo seperti itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti. "Saat aku Tanya pada Minah soal sikap Kyungsoo, Minah hanya tertawa malu-malu. Kau harus ingat kalau Minah adalah seorang bisex."

Chanyeol jatuh merosot dari akar pohon sambil menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Kyungsoo lesbian?" tak percaya Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat yakin."

Chanyeol masih menatap Jongin tak percaya lalu beberapa detik berikutnya Chanyeol memasang raut wajah datar.

"Itu lelucon."

"Hah?"

"Jangan membual, Jongin-ah. Kyungsoo jelas-jelas normal. Dia bukan lesbian."

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah hyung mau percaya atau tidak."

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak percaya hyung buktikan saja sendiri."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin. "Buktikan sendiri?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Itu satu-satunya cara."

"Kyungsoo selalu menghindariku, kau tau itu."

"Ikuti dia secara diam-diam."

"Kau gila? Kyungsoo bisa melaporkanku pada polisi kalau ketahuan."

Jongin hanya nyengir. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol Nampak berfikir. "Kau saja." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Mwo? Aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku asal bicara tapi mungkin ada benarnya. Kyungsoo tak dekat denganmu meski aku yakin dia tahu namamu karena kau juga popular. Kalau kau yang mendekatinya untuk mencari informasi kurasa Kyungsoo tak akan menghindarimu."

"Kenapa aku harus membuang waktuku untuk mendekati Kyungsoo? Lebih baik baik kugunakan waktuku untuk mendekati Soojung." Jawab Jongin malas.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Jongin-ah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Tega sekali kau pada sepupumu sendiri." Melas Chanyeol.

"Kalau urusan cinta, aku tak memandang status keluarga kita, hyung."

"Ayolah, Jongin-ah." Mohon Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik celana Jongin.

Jongin menatap geli Chanyeol. "Kau menggelikan, Park Chanyeol."

"AKu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkannya."

Jongin makin jengah saat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan puppy seperti anjingnya, Monggu. Bukannya tersentuh, Jongin justru ingin menendang wajah konyol Chanyeol.

"Hentikan." Resah Jongin sambil meringis pada Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Jongin-ah." Rengek Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang."

"Yes!" senang Chanyeol lalu tertawa.

"Sialan kau."

Jongin kesal lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus cepat mendapatkan informasinya. Lebih cepat lebih baik!" teriak Chanyeol tak keras/?

"Sial, sial, sial. Ya Tuhan… apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku kalau aku mendekati makhluk seperti Do Kyungsoo. Gadis galak yang tak menarik sama sekali. aku tak akan mendekatinya."

"Kalau kau tak mendekatinya, aku akan melaporkanmu pada bibi Jaejoong kalau kau berlangganan majalah dan dvd porno!" teriak Chanyeol tak keras lagi/?

Jongin meringis, dalam hati ia menyumpahi Chanyeol dengan kata-kata manis versi sisi iblis dari Kim Jongin.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Daripada koleksiku dibuang, merana sedikit tak apalah."

,

,

Jongin melirik jam tangan sportnya, sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Saat ditikungan menuju tangga kelasnya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Itu dia. Mungkin Chanyeol hyung benar, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku tak mau lama-lama berurusan dengan gadis ini terlalu lama."

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melotot seperti mau keluar saat Jongin berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Jo… Jongin-ssi…"

Jongin merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu, Kyungsoo melotot seperti melihat alien berkepala empat saja.

"Hai." Sapa Jongin ramah.

TBC

.

Sebenernya gak ada niat bikin ff baru. Tapi ya udahlah, udah terlanjur bikin.

Kalo ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu murni kebetulan. Saya baru balik dari dunia perffan jadi mana mungkin menjiplak karya orang hehe peace.

Review?


End file.
